Breath of Sunshine
by Lynnions
Summary: Terra's POV. Terra isn't dead. She only remembers life as a plain, depressed high school girl. But she keeps hearing his voice in her head... TXBB
1. Auto Play

1. Auto Play

The morning dawned pearl grey and still. If it wasn't for the school bell ringing in the distance, I would have slid back into the warm blankets covering my bed. The last thing I wanted was another day of high school to depress me even more than I already was. But, despite my body's eager pleas for the comfort of sleep, I pushed my feet to the wooden floor below.

I slowly made my way across the room to my closet, pulled the door open, and pulled out my school uniform. I plain white collared shirt with a black tie and a simple dark blue skirt. Sometimes, I wished my school would let us add to our bland uniforms.

I pulled the shirt over my head, and the skirt over my slim legs and hips. Neatly, I knotted the tie beneath the shirt's collar with ease. I walked to my dresser and pulled a pair of white knee-high socks out, and let the odd fabric cover my legs. Lastly, my simple black shoes that I found rather clunky but comfortable.

I scanned my appearance over in the full body mirror next to my dresser. Not much to look over though, seeing how everything about my appearance was plain. I never bothered to style my hair, instead letting in hang around my shoulders as it pleased, and didn't feel the need to wear make-up.

I yanked the strap of my brown bag over my shoulder and left without a sound.

xxxxxxxxxx

School passed by in a blur. I spent my classes in my own little world, scribbling little drawings into my notebooks where actual notes were supposed to be. I don't care much about school like I probably should. I don't know why I even bothered coming here.

My future wasn't something I was concerned about at the moment. Not because I'm only a sophomore in high school, but because I didn't see myself going anywhere.

I was putting away my books and taking the ones I needed for homework out, waiting for the final bell of the day to ring when a familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hey, Terra!"

I turned at the sound of my name. Cynthia was waving to me from a little down the hallway, her eyes eager for me to answer. I gave a small wave back. She took that as a sign to run over to me.

"Hey," she said happily. "What are you doing after school today?"

Cynthia was a cheerful girl with brown eyes and red hair that stopped at her chin. She was about as tall as me, but with an actual figure unlike my slim everything. I guess I considered her my friend. I know she considered me hers.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Great! Lets hang out after I'm done with work!"

"Sure."

She gave me a huge grin, clapping her hands together. "Awesome! I'll call you later!"

I waved her off as the last bell rang. I didn't really like hanging out with people I knew I wouldn't keep in touch with for very long after high school was over, but it wouldn't hurt to give in once in awhile.

I gathered my things before closing my locker and heading toward the front doors.

Rain was added to the dull day now. It fell in tiny drops, scattering everywhere. I sighed, mentally slapping myself for forgetting an umbrella. I tried contemplating how long the shower would last by looking at the condition of the sky. The clouds were dark grey and looming.

I sighed again.

Great. Just great.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time I reached my apartment, I was soaked. My shirt was partly see-through and goose bumps were popping up on my arms and legs. I managed to keep my school bag mostly dry by hugging it to my chest, so at least I wouldn't have to worry about wet papers.

I threw the bag onto my couch and headed for the bathroom.

The hot water from the shower felt good against my cold skin. I let the feeling sink in as my mind wondered outside reality.

There was always this figure my mind would turn to when I was dealing with a day like this; A day that made me depressed for no apparent reason at all. But, the figure was never completely clear. Mostly a blur of green, purple, and black, and, no matter how hard I tried, the figure would never come into focus. I desperately wanted to know what, or who, the figure is and why I turned to it for comfort. Nevertheless, I always let visualizing the blur calm me, and bring a warm feeling of… happiness?

I wasn't completely sure. But I liked it.

Once my fingertips started to prune, I turned the water off and carefully stepped out of the tub. I grabbed a towel and squeezed the water from my hair, leaving it a damp mop on my head. I patted away the drops on my skin before wrapping the towel around my body and returning to the living room.

Cynthia didn't try to contact me yet on my cell, so I assumed she was still at work. I took the opportunity to lay down and take a quick nap. My body happily shifted itself into a comfortable position on the couch and released tension on my muscles. I felt my eyelids start to droop, until they fully covered my tired, blue eyes.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Terra…"_

_It was the voice again. The voice that made my heart skip a beat every time it spoke my name._

"_Terra…"_

_It belonged to the figure… the one who made all of my troubles disappear._

"_I love you, Terra…"_

_I wanted to reach the voice. I always tried to, but my body was always too numb. _

"_Come on, Terra…"_

_Why did it torture me like this? Why couldn't I answer? _

"_Terra…"_

_I don't know your name… I want to answer!_

"_Terra…"_

_Let me answer you! _

"_Be happy, Terra… Terra… Terra…"_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_RING RING RING_

I jolted awake, slightly panting, my eyes wide.

_RING RING RING_

My phone…

I grabbed it from my bag and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Terra! I just got off work."_

"Oh, hi, Cynthia."

"_I just have to run home and then I'll be over, okay? It's still raining so maybe we can watch movies and do homework together."_

"Sure. Sounds good."

"_Great! I'll see you in a bit!"_

I heard a 'click' from the other line, and snapped my phone shut. I let it drop to the ground and wiped the little drops of sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.

That voice… so familiar and comforting. I only hear it in my dreams, but I knew it belonged to the figure.

The green figure…

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This chapter seems kinda boring, but that's to show how Terra looks at her life. Plain.  
The chapters will get better as the story moves along.  
Thank you. c:


	2. Inside out

2. Inside Out

It was raining. It always seemed to rain these days. I watched as two water droplets raced each other down my bedroom window, forming larger drops as they connected with others. I pulled my legs close to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

This is what I loved about Saturdays. No school. Sleeping in. Being able to spend a day by oneself. Saturdays gave me time to think and relax without interruptions.

After watching a few more drops speed down my window pane, I stretched out my limbs and crawled out of bed. The simple long, cotton, grey t-shirt was all I needed to spend my day wearing. Comfortable. Suitable for me.

I made my way downstairs and into the small kitchen of my apartment. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I poured myself a glass of milk and took long gulps, welcoming the cool liquid down my dry throat.

I flash flickered through my living room windows, followed by a crack of lightening in the distance. I smiled at the sound. Most people found thunder storms frightening, but I absolutely loved them.

I walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. I took more sips of my milk, enjoying the sound of rain tapping against the balcony and the distant cracks of lightening.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off. Usually, I would think about the Earth. For some reason, I found myself fascinated with the rocks and sediment that held our planet together. I don't want to sound weird, but I felt apart of it. As if I'd be powerless without it…

If that made any sense.

And then the green figure. The blur I so often tried to see clearly, but never could. I couldn't release the sound of it's voice from my head; A young male's voice. It's not something I just made up one day. He's always been there, ever since I woke up to this life, calling my name as I sleep, morphing into odd shapes that were also blurred by my clouded memory.

He must be from my past. I concluded that much.

My oldest memory, if you could call it one, was waking up in the hospital to two nurses hovering over me. They asked for my name. Terra, I answered. And age? 16, I said. That was all I knew about myself. The doctor said I had amnesia, and my past would slowly start to resurface as time went on… but there was always a chance that it never would. And, now, I'm starting to believe it won't. I've been out of the hospital for over a year and still nothing.

Nothing but _him_.

Just thinking about it made me actually want to sleep more, just in hopes that I'll hear his voice. Hoping it will spark something in the back of my brain. Maybe I'll waste most of my life sleeping for this reason.

I wouldn't mind.

But then again-

_KKKRRRAAAAASSSSHHH!!!!!!_

I bolted upright, dropping my half filled glass, the milk spilling onto the beige carpet. That sure as hell wasn't lightening.

I turned my head toward the balcony, but saw nothing except the falling rain and the simple city view. Did I imagine that? Maybe-

_BBBBOOOOOMMM!!!!!_

I defiantly didn't imagine that. I even felt it shake the building to the core. I went into panic mode, jumping up and shaking all over.

_KKKKKRRRRAAAAASSSSHHH!!!!!!_

I cloud of dust flew by my window, followed by debris and… a dinosaur?

I blinked, thinking I must have been imagining it. Another loud _BOOM_ echoed past the building, shaking it violently. I crouched to the ground, covering my head in fear.

"Stop right there, Gizmo!"

"Try and stop me, Teen losers!"

The voices seemed close. My fear combined with curiosity and led my still shaking body to the window. I pulled it open and carefully stepped out, making sure not to walk out too far.

I saw green flashes emit from below, causing small explosions to erupt on whatever they hit.

"Please, stop with the destruction now."

"Yeah, or we'll pound ya!"

More voices. What the heck was going on?! I took a couple more steps, just enough to see the scene below. I gasped.

A team of people dressed in flashy outfits were running and flying around, shooting beams from their hands and throwing around little devices that did a whole lot of damage. Wait… I knew them. The Teen Titans!

Yes, I heard people at school talk about them. They kept our city safe from crime, but you didn't usually see them nowadays. They mostly took out bank robbers, saved people from burning buildings, or defeated villains with super powers who would sometimes cause trouble on the other side of the city. I've caught glimpses of them from afar before, but never this close!

"Get back here!"

I turned my attention to a mechanical looking man. He slammed his body into another man, this one with huge muscles and long hair. The man let out a groan before flying back into the wall of a neighboring building.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" the mechanical one yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Cyborg! Look out!" a scrawny boy with green skin and hair yelled.

Before the one called Cyborg could look to his side, a bomb flew at him, exploded, and sent him crashing into a nearby car.

The one who threw the bomb started laughing hysterically. He was very short, but had some type of machine that held him up on multiple legs. A girl appeared next to him, swaying gracefully like a dancer into place. Her hair and eyes were a fierce pink, her outfit a gothic styled purple and black.

She smiled at the scene. "Good job, boys. You actually did something right for once."

"Hey!" the short one said. "We always do a good job!"

The girl scoffed, frowning up at the boy. "As if."

I didn't know what was going on. I could already pick out the villains in this scene, but why were they fighting here of all places? And in the rain?!

I figured I was more irritated by the place they picked to fight, being in front of my once quiet apartment building, than the weather conditions for the battle.

"Jinx!"

I knew who yelled that. Robin, the leader. A lot of the girls at school had pointless crushes on him and would always talk about his mysteriousness and bravery.

Robin pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired girl. "You better leave! Now!"

Jinx pursed her lips. "Oh, but why? We only just got here."

"Please, leave." a tall girl with red hair and orange colored skin said, flying down next to Robin. "We do not wish to fight today."

"Well, too bad!" Jinx replied, lifting her arms up into the air. Pink sparks flew from her fingertips. She jumped up high and sent a pink energy ball toward the green boy, sending him flying back.

"Well," Robin sighed. "I didn't want to do this to you."

I watched as he motioned over to a pale girl cloaked all in blue. She nodded, seeming to understand what he wanted, and then suddenly vanished into a dark hole.

Jinx looked perplexed. "What are you up to?"

Robin grinned. "You'll see."

By now, I was kneeling down next to the railing of the balcony, too curious for my own good. A few other onlookers watched from afar on the ground, making sure to stay at a safe distance.

A moment later, the girl reappeared beside Robin. She gave him a nod and said "He's on his way."

"Who?" Jinx asked, stepping forward. "Who did you send for!?" Her eyes started to glow a bright pink when Robin and the others simply grinned at her. She stomped her foot in irritation. "Answer me!"

I couldn't even comprehend what happened next. All in one second, the short boy and the gigantic man were tied up with wire and flung against a wall, the debris laying on the ground was swirled into a mini twister, and sent flying at Jinx. She gasped, being swept up into the vortex and then swiftly flung to the ground a few feet away with a grunt.

A whistle of laughter echoed around below, somehow coming from multiple directions. Robin joined in the laughter.

"I've been waiting to see this."

Jinx groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Suddenly, she was swept off the ground, and was held bridal style by a boy who wasn't even there seconds before.

"Hiya." the boy said cheerfully. "I thought I told you to be a good girl."

The pink haired girl gasped, sparks flying from her fingers in surprise. Her eyes narrowed in a sinister way. "You…"

The boy chuckled, hugged the girl close to him, and sped off faster than anything I've ever seen before.

"Hey!" her teammates yelled in unison, the bigger one jumping to his feet.

The younger one yelled out "JINX!" as the other teammate starting running, with some trouble, in the direction their leader was carried off.

The Teen Titans busted out in laughter, the green boy and the mechanical man holding their stomachs on the ground.

All I did was sit there with my mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"That was so great! Totally worth it!" Cyborg said between fits of laughter.

Even the pale girl let out a chuckle.

"Well, she asked for it." Robin said, regaining his composure. He motioned for the others to come together. "Good job, team!"

"Now that Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are gone, can we please get out of this rain?" the orange girl said, running her hands up and down her arms.

"Let's go home then." Robin said, pulling out a device from his belt. He pressed a red button then turned his attention toward the sky.

A minute later, a jet like aircraft appeared and lowered to the ground. The Titans jumped into individual compartment at the top of it.

I watched, amazed out of my mind. This was so incredible!

The craft rose once all the Titans were seated, sending out a blast of air. I jumped back at the strong wind, shielding my eyes with my arm. When I squinted them open and looked back to the jet, my blue eyes connected with dark green ones.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. My arm fell to my side. I didn't look away from the shining orbs staring back at mine. My blond hair flew rapidly around my face. My body was frozen in place, something in that stare holding me there, taking away my control.

And then the jet took off.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you like it. c:

Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
